BAG, A Curious Place
by Bluechocolatechipcookies
Summary: Percy got expelled. AGAIN! Now, the closest school that will take him is B.A.G, where the Kanes go. What will happen when the two different worlds meet? IMPORTANT: The Son of Sobek and The Staff of Serapis never happened. Set after the Giant war and after Apophis.
1. First Day

**I'm so excited! This is my first fanfic. I'm also scared, so please go a little bit easier on me. I hope it's good! Flames will be used to make blue chocolate chip cookies! IMPORTANT: The Son of Sobek and The Staff of Serapis Never happened. DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

**Sadie**

I played with a strand of my purple hair. That was the color this month. Every month, I dye a few strands of my hair a fun color. I'm thinking next month I'll do red. I stared absently at my brother, Carter. He looked really nervous. Can't blame him. It was his first time at a public school in years. But still, just because of that, does not mean I want to listen to him whine about how nervous he is about it. I mean, it's Carter. He'll be the teacher's pet in three days at the most. With his tan button up shirt and brown tie, he was as dorky as could be. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up slightly. Then I remembered it was the first day of school. My lips turned into a complete frown.

"Sadie?" Carter asked. "Sadie?!"

I returned from my lala land. "What?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Would it help your fragile self-esteem if I said yes?" I answered as sweet as I could.

"No!" He snapped.

"Whoa! Chicken dude has some fire!"

"Hawk." He mumbled.

"Whatever." I replied. "What were you saying, brother dear?"

"Never mind." The dork- sorry, Carter answered.

"Ok!" I replied, a bit too cheerful for Carter's liking I assumed because of the look he gave me.

I turned to see my wonderful boyfriend, Walt/Anubis walk towards me. Anubis, God's bless him, offered to have Walt host him to keep him alive, because of that stupid family curse. Everyone called him Walt because of the mortals that had talked to him before might find it peculiar (Ugh! Carter's rubbing off of me, I'll have to fix that.) that we call him Anubis suddenly.

Walt nodded to Carter and Carter nodded back. I will never understand how that is a greeting. Boys.

"Hi, Sadie!" Walt greeted me properly. He's lucky too, if he had given me a nod like Carter he would have gotten the death glare, and trust me, no one wants that. Let's just say that I've had a lot of practice.

"Hey, Walt! What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Can I see your guy's schedules?" He answered.

Oh, Amos. He lied about my age so I could be in the same grade level as Carter and Walt.

"Yah sure!" Carter piped in before I could answer myself, and shoved his schedule in our faces. It was the same as mine, except for my talent was drama with Ms. Raines. **(****My drama teacher! Sorry, can't picture it any other way.)**

It read:

**First period- Egyption Mythology Mr. Harrison **(Carter's talent, since the school's for the gifted.)

**Second period- Science Mrs. Van**

**Third period- FREE PERIOD**

**Fourth period- English Mrs. Cline**

**Fifth period- History Ms. George**

**Sixth period- LUNCH**

**Seventh period- Math Mr. Olds**

**Eighth period- Physical Education Coach Hedge**

Walt had the same schedule as Carter. That meant all but one class with me. This is going to be a fun year! Nothing can stop that. Of course, the school's doors had to open right then, but I wasn't facing towards the door, so I didn't see who walked in. Just my luck! (Note my sarcasm.)

**Done with the first chapter! This will be continued. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think truthfully, so I can make it the best as possible. I'm just so happy! It's finally started! My first fanfic! "'Stay weird, my friend.'" -Percy, Son of Sobek. (Yes, I have read it, and The Staff of Serapis. I'm just ignoring it. It's more fun that way. I get to decide how they meet. :) )**


	2. New Kids

**Chapter 2. Oh my Gods! Oh my Gods! I'm so happy! DISCLAIMER: I do not (unfortunately) own PJO or KC. :'( P.S, I'm sorry for those of you who think I go to Iron Horse. I do not. Other than Mrs. Raines, I made teachers up, are they the exact same? That would be creepy.**

**Carter**

The doors flung open, letting a breeze come inside, along with Brooklyn noise. Two figures appeared at the door frame, a boy and a girl. I didn't get a good look because someone *cough* SADIE, *cough* stepped in front of me.

"Egyptian mythology, huh? So that's what Amos lied about to get you into this place, Carter. Since I know for sure that you're _not_ gifted." Sadie snorted. But then she added to Walt, "Of course he didn't lie about you. You were actually there. You are an expert, _my _expert." Walt smiled.

"He didn't lie about me, just you." I said distracted, but remembering Amos lying about her age. I tried to look over Sadie's huge shoulder.

"What?" Sadie asked. She was probably annoyed for my little reaction. Her talent was after all, drama. She turned around after giving me a look that said, _this better_ _be good._

"Oh!" She exclaimed surprised and completely understanding. She fixed her gaze on the boy. I still couldn't really see though, the big idiot was still blocking my view.

"Um, you have a boyfriend." Walt budded in, gesturing to himself.

Sadie shook herself, completely getting rid of her daze. "I know. Sorry, he's just, _handsome."_

Walt looked like he was going to bite this boy's head off in jackal form. Then after to celebrate, throw him a nice funeral, his specialty, since he _was_ hosting the god of funerals.

I couldn't resist, I sidestepped to Sadie's right, where no one was, to get a good look. And, _wow! _They were both extremely attractive. You'd think they were half god. **(lol!) **They seemed to be new to the school, like me.

I looked at the boy first. Anyone to put Sadie into a daze was worth inspecting. He looked like a surfer dude. He had a tan, lean swimmer body, and even with his loose sea green t-shirt and jeans, you could see he had a six pack. He had raven black, that was windswept, messy, and looked uncontainable. But his eyes were the most interesting, bright sea green which seemed friendly and a bit mischievous, but also had pain that looked like he had seen things no one should ever see. Sort of shattered.

I looked at the girl next. Dang, she was pretty. Even as a girl, she looked like she had muscles. **(No offense to girls! They can have muscles. I am a girl, so I would be offending myself if I said they couldn't.) **She was also tan, and wore a loose gray t-shirt, and jean shorts that were ripped, but it didn't look like she bought them like that. She had extremely pretty long blonde hair that curled like a princess's. She could be a model, they both could. Just like the boy, her eyes were the most interesting. They were an intense and intelligent stormy gray that seemed to be calculating your every move, and coming up with ways to take you down in a fight. Her eyes also had that pain that looked like she had seen things no one should. The broken look. She seemed to make the 'dumb blonde' stereotype and shove it down Apophis's throat saying, _H__ere! You wanted to swallow something! _

They had just finished looking around the school, and turned to face each other.

"Percy," The girl said in a low threatening voice to the boy, who I guess is named Percy, who looked scared. "if you get expelled at another school," She gestured to the school. "I will personally tell my mother to zap you," He paled. Wonder why. She couldn't be serious, last I checked, mothers don't zap people. "and then I will come back and send your sorry butt to Tartarus." She said it all in a very calm voice, until she said 'Tartarus', and she squeaked. They both flinched at that, and looked like they were on the verge of tears. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

I had these questions flying around in my mind. _He's gotten expelled before? From where? How can her mother zap him? What is Tartarus? Why are they so sensitive to it?_

"You don't mean that, do you, Annabeth?" The boy, Percy, asked nervously.

"No." The girl, Annabeth, answered shortly, now really looking like she was about to burst into tears. She shrugged. "Old habit." She stated, but it sounded like a question.

Percy seemed to notice that tears were about to leak from her eyes, and hugged her, stroking her hair. "Shh," he cooed. "We got out, we're here. You're with me, I won't leave you. "

More questions to add to the list. _They got out from where? Why does she think he'll leave her? Are they dating?_

"Come on." He said. "Let's go find Drew. She'll tell us where everything is. Maybe. And then we'll find the office." She nodded, and they walked away turning left, while were on the right. He hadn't moved his arm from around her, which really made it seem like they were dating.

"Great, more plastic bags." Sadie grumbled, causing me to tear my eyes off of them. "Should have known, they have the looks." I remembered Sadie telling me about a group of mean people, lead by a girl named Drew Tanaka, and it clicked.

"Oh, and Carter dear," She said, putting back in sarcasm after the previous statement, and trying to put as much of her old British accent back in as she could, since over the years it has faded, and now it's just barely there. She would never admit it though. She continued. "She looks taken, and for the record, so are you, but I don't know how." She mumbled the last part, but I could still hear it. I gave her a glare, and she smiled innocently.

My thoughts drifted to Zia, my wonderful girlfriend. I smiled. She is my dream girl. Choppy short black hair cut at her jaw, and bright amber eyes that were always surrounded by kohl. She was perfect! My cheeks redden a little at the thought of falling for the shabti version of her first.

"Thinking about Zia?" Walt asked in a knowing way. My cheeks reddened a bit more and I nodded.

"I know how you feel." He said, and I nodded again. I found it very awkward that he was referring to my self-absorbed, annoying, unrealistic, sarcastic, selfish, rude, blunt, horrible, careless, (you get the point) demon- sorry, sister, and I didn't trust my voice to not sound sarcastic.

Sadie butted in to our conversation. "Why were they crying about tartar sauce?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tart-ar-us." I said, exaggerating every syllable, and treating her like a five year old.

"What are you? My teacher?"

"No, I'm your much more intelligent brother." I stated proudly.

"Yah, and I'm Miley Cyrus." Sadie said sarcastically.

"What? I knew the answer, and you didn't."

"Whatever." Sadie spat like a true teenager.

"Guys," Walt said calmly. Right then the bell rang. "Let's go to class." He finished.

**AWESOME! It doesn't have the flare that Sadie gives, but it's still ok. I think I'm best at writing as Sadie, but I can't always do that. Please review and tell me how I did. Thank you! Also, in case you didn't read the top, I think I should tell everyone who thinks so, I don't go to Iron Horse, sorry!**


	3. Thanks Drew! Your so helpful Not!

**I'm getting good at this! I've figured out how to post a chapter, how to post new chapters, and how to edit existing chapters. **

**You guys are so sweet and encouraging! I am trying as hard as I can to make this story good for you guys. Thank you so much! **

**Shout out to Bianca Valdez! She was very helpful with her constructive criticism. I am still new at this, remember, guys? I could use some tips. **

**DISCLAIMER I don't think I look like Rick Riordan, at least, last I checked.**

**P.S, this scene may not seem very funny in words, but just picture it. It may make it a bit more funny for you. Sort of a slow chapter. I'm sorry! Don't kill me!**

**Percy**

After Annabeth and I had our brief talk about Tartarus, I suggested we find Drew. We could find Lacy too 'cause she also goes to BAG, but something told me that Drew would definitely be easier to spot. I actually prefer Lacy. She is the nicer Aphrodite kid between the two. But if we found Drew first, that would be fine too. Anything to distract us from the former topic.

I still haven't let go of Annabeth because I'm scared that the flash backs will come again. They are still bad, even month after the war. I'm nervous they won't ever go away, but I sadly wouldn't be surprised if they did stay forever.

As I suspected, we found Drew surrounded by a bunch of mortal practically on their hands and knees in front of her. She kissed a few of them on each cheek.

She probably charmspeaked them to worship her, because there was no way she actually had this many "friends", even if she does have a lot of money.

I finally let go of Annabeth, but only to have her laugh. It was the most beautiful thing, but she never did it anymore after... never mind. Her eyes would brighten, and she would look truly happy. I always love it when she laughs.

To have it happen, I stuck out my hip, held out one of my hands like I was holding a plate, and did the best girly strut I could get without cracking up. I also had a smirk on my face like I had seen the popular girls do in cliché movies, which was easy because I already was slightly smiling at myself. When Annabeth saw me, she giggled, but Drew didn't notice. I was so happy to see her giggle.

I strut up to Drew in my position. "Hey, Hon!" I dragged out in a girly voice. Annabeth just lost it and started laughing, clutching her stomach. I felt very accomplished. I tried to keep a strait face though. Then, I leaned over and kissed Drew on both cheeks, like I had seen her do with some of the mortals a minute ago.

Drew had a shocked look on her face the whole time, until I kissed her on both cheeks. Then both of us joined Annabeth, clutching our stomachs and laughing so hard people started to stare. We didn't care though, we just kept on laughing.

Finally we stopped our laughing to occasional giggles. "Percy, Annabeth! What are- you guys- doing here?" She finished, out of breath and giggling in between every two words.

This was one of the rare times I liked Drew, and when I say rare, I mean RARE. Most of the time, she was as annoying and dangerous as a _gorgon._ Mostly annoying, if you have the Achilles Curse, which I don't have any more.

Annabeth and I stopped laughing, replacing it with a serious face.

"Percy got expelled again." Annabeth said flatly.

"Oh." Drew then asks Annabeth, "And what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here because of Percy. We can't go to college in New Rome together if he doesn't graduate high school. Someone has to come with him to make sure he stays awake in class." She answered, elbowing me in the stomach. "Seaweed Brain!" She adds.

"Ow!" I exclaim. "You're never going to make anything nice for me, are you?"

"Nope." She replies. "So get used to it."

"Oh trust me, I never will."

She glared at me, and I decided not to get on her bad side. I put up my hands in mock surrender. "Ok! Ok! Never mind."

She smiles at me like nothing had happened.

Drew seemed to just realize that her mortal worshi- friends were there, watching us intently. "So!" She started to sneer in a stuck-up voice. "What are your schedules, Newbies?" _There_ was the Drew I know and hate.

"We don't know yet." I say, trying to be nice, even if she wasn't. "We were hoping that you could show us where the office is."

"Oh." She says, continuing to be mean. "Down the hall, take the first right you losers come to, the enter the second door on the left."

"Thanks." I say, struggling to not strangle her.

"Oh, and Percy, Annabeth," She says, turning to both of us at our names. "Don't make eye contact with me in the hall, don't talk to me, and DON'T try to take my popularity!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Annabeth says sarcastically.

Drew glares at her. She is Aphrodite's daughter, so her glare wasn't that scary. (Don't tell Piper I said that! Now _that _girl is scary.)

"What are you, nobodies talents?"

"Swimming." I answer.

"Architecture. And didn't you say for us to not talk to you?" Annabeth points out.

"Correct! You aren't as slow of a daughter of A-" She started, and my eyes widened in alarm.

Annabeth, being, well her, was fast and fixed it.

"Drew!" She interrupted, her eyes darting to the mortals.

"Oh! Of a, um, mother? As slow as a daughter of a mother as I thought?" Drew said as a question.

"Yah." I pick up the conversation. Then half-heartedly glare, just relieved she didn't say Athena. "And Drew, don't say that about Annabeth." That part I meant because I knew what she was going to say. I glared at her, and she smirked.

"Not really sorry. Oh, and as I was saying, I can talk to you, but you can't talk to me. Just go get your schedules and find Lacy. I don't want to deal with you two." She sighs, waving us away.

"Ok. Until lunch." I say, saluting her in a playful way. She just glared at me. Yep, that was Drew for you.

"NO!" Drew and Annabeth exclaim at the same time.

"Well then." I scoff. "Until camp?" I salute again. They both nod in approval.

That's where we are staying. I got a sea green Ferrari from my dad as a _thanks for saving the world again_ present last month, after Gaea's defeat and would be driving Annabeth and I back to camp after school. (Yes, I can drive. Yes, I have gotten my licence. Get a good car for free and you would too!)

I don't know how Drew 's getting back, probably taking a limo, knowing her.

As Annabeth and I start walking towards the office I hear a mortal girl whisper loudly to Drew, "How do you know them? What's their talents, again? Is the boy single? 'Cause he's hot!" I ignore them, lost in my previous thought.

I feel myself frown. After thinking about defeating Gaea, I think about Leo either dying or going missing to defeat Dirt Face, as Leo called her. Nico and Hazel felt his death, but they said it felt different, so there's still hope. I actually miss the annoying little guy.

The bell rang. Students started walking in every direction around us.

"What are you thinking about?" Annabeth asks me, noticing that I'm deep in thought. That doesn't normally happen.

"Leo." I answer shortly as we turn right.

"Oh." She sighs sadly looking to the left for the second door. She purposely avoided eye contact with me.

Finally we see the door, and are about to walk through when we hear a voice filled with disgust with a slight British accent say, "The plastic bags, huh? Why?"

**We all know who it is. Yay! They're finally going to talk to each other. Will they hate each other, or get along. What do you think of the cliff hanger? Let me know. I'm thinking next chapter I will explain why Sadie is in front of the office after the bell rang. Thank you guys! Please review to help me!**


	4. A Curious Encounter

**Sadie** **is** **my favorite point of view.** **I** **going** **to** **try to write in almost everyone's point of view**, **but** **I ****find Sadie's the most fun. She's so sassy.** **I'm** **happy to say, Sadie's POV!**

** DISCLAIMER: Until** **I find** **a way to blackmail Rick Riordan,** **I do not own PJO, or KC. Just kidding! Please don't take that seriously!**

**To lVXLCDM (guest who has an account): I really try to do the correct punctuation and grammar, but it's very difficult for me. I'm not good at that. I understand the OCD. I notice mistakes in other stories a lot, and it annoys me a little, but I understand that it's hard to get everything right, and I'm sure you do too. Do you think you can just dismiss them? I understand you're just trying to help, and it's appreciated and welcome. I need some tips. It didn't really sound harsh, and there's no hard feelings. Thank you for your help and review!**

**To Guest: You will see what this encounter is like, but I'm not sure about what the magician and demigod's relationship will be like yet. They could turn out to be friends, but even I don't know yet. I'll figure it out as I continue to write, I always do. Thanks for the review!**

**To Guest (There's two guests): I purposely tried to make this chapter longer for you. I hope it doesn't drag because of that, though. Tell me if it does. The chapter, (Including the author notes, though.) is 2,711 words long. That's a lot for me!**

**To kelphead2: I didn't thank you for being my first review, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! You really boosted my self-esteem, and encouraged me to write more.**

**To you four, and everyone else who reviewed, have some of Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies! **

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) You want one of Sally's _blue _chocolate chip cookies? You have to review! ;)**

**OH! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU AT THE BOTTOM! READ IT TO FIND OUT! DON'T FORGET!**

**Sadie**

I didn't think my day could get any more embarrassing. That was until I talked to the new kids, but I'll get to that later.

When I wasn't facing the door when those two new kids walked in, I made a fool of myself in front of Walt. Not that he hasn't seen my act like an idiot before, but I don't like to make it a habit.

Carter seemed very interested in the new kids. I'm sure he would have put it in a way that was nerdy, like intrigued. Not that I care.

I walk in silence, in my own little bubble, again ignoring Carter babbling on and on about being nervous and excited, and of course, asking questions about the new kids.

Why was he interested in them? I don't know. Maybe it was because they talked about something he didn't know (What a nerd!), maybe it was that they were new like him, or possibly just their extremely good looks. They _did _look almost godly.

Walt, being the good person he is, was listening to Carter, and occasionally nodding and saying encouraging things, or answering the questions with the same, _I don't know, _if it was a question about the new kids. I felt bad for Walt, he was having to listen- actually listen, to Carter babble about pointless things. His ears were probably on fire, and he most likely wanted to stuff them with wax. I sure did when Carter ranted on about stupid things.

I just zoned Carter out, thinking about how dumb he is, and how pointless his questions were.

"What do you think, Sadie?" My brother asked. _Of course he has to rat me out for not listening. Isn't that just how my life is? One bad thing after the other?_ Realization struck me. Jeez,_ I've got to get a better life._

"Huh? What?" I ask stupidly, shaking my head.

This is not a good day, Walt must think I have no brain cells, which Carter probably would say is true. I had the urge to hit him even though he didn't actually say it.

"Percy and Annabeth. Why do you think they're so sensitive to this Tartarus thing?"

"Who?" I blinked confused.

Carter rolled his eyes. "I should have known you wouldn't listen. The new kids. I told you that I figured out their names, but you were probably too busy staring at Perry's six pack to pay attention to their conversation."

"Boyfriend." Walt huffed. He obviously did not like where this conversation was going. I don't blame him.

"Yes we know, but that doesn't stop Sadie from making googly eyes at him." Carter taunted. _Yah, I don't like it either._

"I wasn't! I've got Walt!" I defended, then fired back, "And like you didn't at the girl! If I were you, I wouldn't do that, because Zia is _way _out of your league, and you won't get another chance like that."

Walt tensed. "Hey, Sadie."

"Yes, dear _boyfriend?"_ I said cautiously, exaggerating 'boyfriend' so Carter would get the message.

"Aren't you going the wrong way?"

My eyes widend, and I accidentally- truly accidentally, (You do believe me, right?) hit Carter. I smirk because he deserved it, but still exclaimed with frustration, "Dang it! You're right! I'll never make it across the school in time! Bloody big school! Thank you, Walt. Hope you die, Carter!" I shout, hit him one more time- this time on purpose, then started speed walking to the other side of the school.

"Hey!" Carter protested. "Sadie, you get back here!" He shouts, probably wanting to hit me back, but not going after me in case the bell is about to ring, and he 'has to get to class on time!' As he had stated on the way here. _Goody two shoes._

"Sorry!" I laughed, in a victorious way, almost evil like, over my shoulder. "I have to get to class!"

Carter does a mature thing, and sticks out his tongue. I catch the "lovely" review out of the corner of my eye, after turning my head back around. Even though I knew they couldn't see it, I smirked.

Walt and Carter then turned around a corner and enter their class, leaving me to speed walk and hopefully make it to class on time.

The bell rings, and my hopes for not being tardy disappear.

_Great! _I think sarcastically. _Late on the first day of school. Hurray! Let's see what other lucky stuff can happen today!_

I reach the office to see who Carter says is Percy and Annabeth about to go into the office. I found another "lucky" thing. I know I'm already late, so why not have a little "chat" with them. It will most likely turn out with them saying snarky comments, and me shouting at them for being jerks. Maybe this isn't the best idea.

It's too late though, because as soon as I think that, words are already spilling out of my mouth, and flow like water. Smoothly and cold. "Plastic bags, huh? Why?"

They turn, and I'm met with Annabeth's fierce gray eyes, and Percy's swirling sea green ones. They are both so intense, I get the urge to take a step back, which is rare for me, especially after trying to control cheese demons. (Trust me, you don't want to know.)

Up close, I notice they both had matching-, what seemed to be a completely natural gray streak in their hair. _I_ _wo__nder how they got that. Did they just dye it?_

They also had a shattered look in their eyes that I hadn't noticed before, but now, it stood out. Something that would never be unnoticed again.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asks with a bit of annoyance in her voice. The other part was- curiosity? I don't know. Probably not, a plastic bag wouldn't be curious of me. The annoyance part was most likely because she was talking to me. _Princess! I already don't like her._

"The plastic bags." I sneer. "Drew Tanaka's group. I know you know her."

They look at each other, and start laughing. "You think we're part of Drew's group?" Percy laughs. "We know Drew from a summer camp we all go to, and we were hoping she would help us, but I believe that one of the last thing she said to us was," He trailed off seemingly trying to remember. He looked at Annabeth in a silent way that said, _finish for me? I don't remember._

She nodded, rolling her eyes, but continued for him. "I believe it was something like, 'Don't make eye contact with me in the hall, don't talk to me, and DON'T try to take my popularity.'" She mimicked Drew's snooty tone.

We all started to snicker. Maybe they weren't as bad as they looked.

"She's hilarious, right? Are you guys going in to get your schedules?" I ask, gesturing to the office door.

"Yah." Annabeth says, as I think was an answer to both questions because of the slight amusement in her voice.

"Well, I should go, I'm already late. Do you mind if I use you guys as an excuse?"

"No, not at all." Percy laughs.

Annabeth hits his arm very hard, but he didn't even flinch. "Sounds like something you would do." She grumbles playfully.

"My name's Percy, by the way." He states, sticking out his hand for me to take, and ignoring Annabeth, much to her distaste I assume. She glared at Percy slightly.

I was sort of nervous. She was just glaring lightly, and she had a very cold expression, but I could tell it could be colder.

The glare seemed like it could kill a monster. I had thought my glare was bad, but her's put mine to shame. I was nervous to see her full out glare, but I was mostly surprised. Mortals normally couldn't pull of such a scary glare because of the ignorant (but blissful) lives they lived. Which led to me wondering- _What had this girl been through?_

"Sadie." I shake Percy's hand. It was rough. Like he'd been through battle. Sort of like Carter's ever since he had practiced with a sword. Mine were just a bit rough, but were a little after gripping my staff so tightly in all those times in combat, but it was still rougher than most people's, though.

He seemed to notice the roughness, and looked a bit surprised. I'm sure I looked the same way.

We both shrugged it off. There was no way. He just couldn't be a rouge magician. I just wondered why he was surprised himself.

"Well, we've got to get our schedules. Nice meeting you!" He said, letting go of my hand, but smiling. He seemed to want to end the conversation, but I didn't, it was still possible he was a magician. It was just unlikely.

"You too." I answer. I turn to Annabeth, hoping she would help me continue it.

"I'm Annabeth." She says with a smile. She did help me, but didn't offer to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." I try to expand the chat a little. I hope to the gods that I was not being rude. "I'm curious, out of all the schools, why did you come here? Is it because the school is for the gifted? Most people just lie about being talented, you know?"

"No. Percy here-" She poked him in the stomach in a good mannered way. "got into a fight at his old school, and got expelled." When I looked at her eyes, I could tell that there was more to the story than she was saying, but I didn't pry. Hey, I'm not that nosy. I had just met her, for Isis's sake!

"I came because I'm a good girlfriend, and he'll fall asleep if I'm not there to hit him every time he drifts off." She continued. _So they are dating. I knew it! _"I just happen to excel in architecture, and Percy is very talented in swimming."

"Oh, well that's cool." I say. "I'm sorry about you getting expelled, Percy."

"It's fine." He answered. Then I thought I heard him mumble,- _It happens a lot. Stupid monsters! -_but I wasn't sure. I might have just been imagining things. He just didn't really look like the blood of the pharaohs. Not that I did either, but still. He and Annabeth were very powerful. I could feel it, but it felt foreign; un-Egyptian. (I don't care if that's a word or not. I'm not Carter.)

"Well, bye, Sadie!" Annabeth said. It seemed she wanted to end the talk. She glared at Percy as if he had said something he shouldn't have. Maybe I wasn't imagining things. Could he be a magician? I guess it was possible.

"Yah, bye!" Percy adds. Maybe not. He's just so friendly, it didn't seem like he could hurt a fly. Ugh! I don't know! It's so confusing!

"Bye!" I say on auto pilot. "Hope to see you around." I was still trapped in my thoughts and mental debate.

"Yah. You too." Annabeth ends.

They enter the office, and Percy puts his tan arm over Annabeth's shoulder, smashing her blonde curls. They looked cute together.

They both seemed really nice, but they acted like one person, almost like they went through so many things together, they're inseparable. I wondered what it was they went through.

Could we be friends? Will they just always be 'those friendly people I talked to on the first day of school'? Or will they be enemies from the things they were hiding? I could tell they were keeping things to themselves, and wouldn't ever tell anyone. Not to mention the power I had felt from them.

They were hiding things like me, or even like my mysterious friend, Lacy.

Wait- Lacy went to that summer camp with Drew. Drew went with Percy and Annabeth. Did that mean Annabeth and Percy knew Lacy? Were they friends? If so, I would be seeing a lot more of them.

It was also possible I could have the same classes as them as well.

I keep on thinking about that and other things about the new kids. Darn it! I was becoming like Carter!

I finally reach the multipurpose room, where the stage was.

"Ah, Sadie!" Mrs. Raines, my drama teacher says, standing on the stage. "Where were you?"

"I was showing some new kids the office." I answer as a lie.

"Oh," She replies with a poker face. I wasn't sure if she believed it or not. "Well, come sit! I guess I won't mark you tardy today, but don't do it again." I sigh in relief, and do as she says. She continues her class. I just love her. She is so awesome!

**Well, not a cliff hanger this time, but I'm sure some of you** **are**** happy about that. Thank you guys for reading. You rock!**

**2,711 words?! I'm on fire!**

** OH! AND NOW FOR THE SURPRISE! I'm going to do a choice question after every chapter. Answer in the reviews, and I'll tell you what won next chapter**** I will never (most likely) make you choose between characters, though. Lucky you.**

** You can also recommend a question with your answer as well. If I choose to use your question, you will get the credit you deserve, of course! Unless I had already came up with it myself. Thanks! Happy answering!**

**QUESTION:**

**Magician or Demigod? **

**I know, I'm so mean. ;)**


	5. Swimming

**Percy is a bit OOC, but bear with me this chapter. He won't be like this forever! _Just_ this chaper. Repeat: _Just._ I had a hard time writing in his point of view in this sort of situation. **

**So basically, this chapter sucks. I'll try to post another chapter quicker because of that to make it up to you. Maybe even tomorrow. Would that make you guys happy?**

**To NinjagoZaneLover: Thanks for reviewing! I'm not sure when the magicians and demigods will find out about each other. It may be a while, maybe not. I always feel like once they find out about each other, it's no fun and doesn't really go anywhere.**

**To Kristen Green: Percy. Just for you. ;) Thank you for the review! You're so sweet.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! *showers every one who reviewed with blue chocolate chip cookies. (::)***

**Poll:**

**Magician: 2**

**Demigod: 9**

**I love them both equally, ****but poor magicians. They deserve more than two! :'( Tear.**

**P.S I don't know much about swimming. This might not make sense.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or KC (yet) JK!**

**Percy**

After getting my schedule with Annabeth, I was happy that I got to go to swimming.

I got changed, and got a few questioning looks about the faint scars all over me. I just glared at whoever did it, and they flinched, backing off. I didn't want to think about how I had gotten them. Where I had gotten them. How some people had gotten worse than me... No.

I didn't know anyone in the class, but it didn't really mattered. This was swimming. I was practically born to be in water, and as long as I was, that was the only thing on my mind. Though, it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

I had to be careful. Swim too fast and breaking the world record causes a lot of problems. (That's another story. Thalia fixed it by manipulating the mist, thank the gods.) And not taking enough breaths, or being underwater for too long, (Like ten minutes. Again, another story, but I had Piper there to save the day with charmspeak.) is also a problem. I have to be careful.

"Alright, we all know that at your old schools, you guys were the stars of your team." Coach Mark shouted above everyone talking, quieting everyone down. Most people nodded. He then lowered his voice to loud talking. "But, this is Brookland Academy for the Gifted, and now you have to compete with other stars to be the star. You have to be the best of the best." This caused many worried and unsure looks, but I just smiled softly.

"You!" Coach said, pointing at me. He must have saw my smile. "What you smiling' about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, _Coach_." He corrected. "And I don't believe you. Do you think you can beat everyone here? You know- I'd like to see that! You're up first, uhh." He waited for me to tell tell him my name.

"Percy Jackson." I supplied.

"Okay. Jackson! You're up first!" He says smirking.

I shrug indifferently. "Okay." He didn't like that.

Coach Mark continues. "And you'll be racing Pollock and King." He points to two lean and muscular boys. "Pollock was the team's co. captain last year. King was the third best swimming. Our captain graduated last year." The coach smirked. What a jerk! He was purposely trying to make me look bad.

Without realizing it, I was making the water in the pool churn slightly. I quickly stopped before anyone noticed.

"Line up, you three!" Coach Mark shouts. I glare slightly at him, but I do as he says. "Whoever comes in last will have to sit out the first meet." He looks pointedly at me.

We lined up. I was in the middle.

Pollock and King sent of cocky auras. I sent out a confident one.

_No matter what, don't go too fast! _I remind myself. _Just enough to beat them._

**(I know hardly anything about swimming. The time, distance, or something else might not make sense. Sorry!) **

"50 freestyle. On your mark, get set, Go!" Coach Mark blew a blow horn.

I dive into the water, and I feel at home. I glide perfectly. I feel calm, and in control. It's a whole other world. I love it.

I move in auto pilot, but restrain myself from my instincts to go at full speed. I look around, and see I'm in the lead by about five seconds, and in swimming, that's a lot of time. I kick off the wall, and do an underwater flip. Then I swim back. I hit the wall on the opposite side with the palm of my hand.

I lift my head above the water, and coach looks at me in shock. Just then, Pollock finishes. A second later, King does.

He is still staring at me in shock. At first, I thought it was because I won, but as he continued staring at me with his mouth gaping like a fish out of water; I knew it was something more.

_Darn it! What'd I do now?_

"You-" Coach Mark falters. "You beat the school record. 25.43." _Ah, that's it. Hey, at least it's not the world record! I don't have Piper or Thalia with me now._

There were gasps all throughout the class, and some whispers. Like Coach Mike had said before, this was the best of the best for high school, and I had beaten the record.

I went tomato red. I wasn't supposed to let them know I was that good at swimming. I just wanted to beat the two boys.

"Well, congrats, Jackson." Some boy said, clapping me on the back. Everyone started breaking into applause. Some actually out of kindness, some envious, and some just to fit in. This _is_ high school.

"Good job, Jackson. You did well." Coach said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact and an apology. His voice was not any kinder.

"Thanks." I answered.

"Unless someone can break Jackson's time," He announced grudgingly. "He is captain."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**TIME SKIP TO THE END OF PRACTICE**

The practice actually went well. BAG had some good swimmers, but none beat my time. I became captain. I found out the boy who clapped me on the back was named Tom Rowland. He was a good swimmer, and we talked a lot. I was glad to sort of have a friend already. He said all of his friends were in other classes, and he noticed I was new, so he decided to talk to me.

The co. captain was John Pollock- or the Pollock who raced me, and together we put people into the order that every one would swim in at our first meet, based off of their skills. John was an okay person I guess. A little cocky.

The swim meet is against Goode High- the school I got kicked out of. I'm planning on making them wish they didn't expell me. My old swim coach didn't want to. He knew I was the best swimmer whether he liked me or not; which he didn't. He thought I was cocky and arrogant (Yes, I know big words. Thanks to Annabeth.) Be before he had gotten to know me. I wonder if he's trying to figure out a way to beat me now.

I was put as anchor- which means I go last to finish things off or catch up. It's for the best swimmer on the team.

Finally, when practice was over, I had to go to science with Mrs. Cline next. I was happy about that because I got to see Annabeth. I had all the same classes with herb xcept for this one, and I was looking forward to seeing her. I don't really like being apart from her after- well, you know.

Tom wasn't in any off my other classes, so I wonder if that Sadie is going to be in any of them. She seemed nice, but she had a powerful aura. More powerful than a regular mortal's. l think I should be wary of her. Her aura seemed foreign. I think I'll tell Annabeth, and we'll keep an eye on her.

I really hope the teacher is nice, but if she's not a monster, I guess I'll live. (Maybe- it is school.) I might get some sleep, but maybe not with Annabeth there. I guess I'll have to find out.

The bell rang, and made my way to science class.

**See? It sucked. I'll try to make it up to you guys soon. Maybe even tomorrow. Tell me if you'd like that, or I won't waste both of our time tomorrow.**

**QUESTION:**

**Controlling water or casting spells?**

**Hey! It's not a character. :)**


	6. Minor Gods In School? Maybe

**I'M SO SORRY! I said I would update super fast (the next day after the last chapter.) because of that really bad chapter, but here I am updating days later. This is about the time I normally update, but I said I'd be really quick, so I'm probably dead right now.**

**BUT I CAN EXPLAIN! I wasn't exactly serious, but before you kill me, I'll tell you my super hard school life story if you wait until the last minute on important projects. (_NEVER AGAIN!) _**

**I have a two huge reports that I procrastinated on that are both due in two days, and I have to do those. For the first one, it's for history, and I have to write twenty six half-page paragraphs, and it takes forever to do just one. I'm only half way done. I shouldn't even be updating right now. I also have a science report due in two days that I have to do. That's a group project, and people are relying on me to do my part, and I can't let them down. **

**So, you're not going to kill me? Good. I'm glad you understand.**

**I know, I'm a horrible person, and I should have done my reports sooner so I could have updated quicker after leaving you with that terrible chapter, but oh well! What's done is done. Please don't be too mad, but I understand if you feel like throwing something at me right now.**

** *Dodges shoe, then a chair.* Ok. I guess I had those coming. I'm sorry!**

**Blueladybug1: Thank you for the review and the cookies. Yes, of course you can have some cookies too! They're blue and Sally's! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**You know what? Everyone can have one of Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies! (::) (But those who reviewed can have two! (::) )**

**lucylovejane: Good idea. I might use it, but can Lacy control the mist? I like to follow the book.**

**Anyways...**

**Poll:**

**Controlling water: 10**

**Casting spells: 7**

**I don't _really _have a side, but I'm surprised casting spells didn't win. You can control water by casting a spell, but I guess not as much water.**

**One of the moments we've been waiting for! *cough* MORESUSPICIONANOTHERENCOUNTERANDCOACHHEDGE! *cough* **

**What are you talking about? I didn't say anything. Those would be spoilers! **

**Ok. Here we go...**

**Oh! DISCLAIMER I am not Rick Riordan. **

**Carter**

The new kids were mysterious. I had never heard of Tartarus, and I have heard of a lot of things. Oh, and how could Annabeth's mother zap Percy? And why would her mother do that?

Maybe I'm only interested because they're new like me, but nevertheless, I'm curious. **(I love using that word in this because of the title!)**

I walked into science with my teacher, Mrs. Cline, absent. _Good way to start off the year as a teacher!_

Sadie waved to me. Walt sat beside her and nodded his head towards me. I nodded back, then walked over to them. Walt had beat me to class because I had talked to the teacher after class about if I could do extra credit, (Which she unfortunately said no.) and Walt had left to get to science early.

"So I was thinking-" I started.

"What a surprise!" Sadie sarcastically cut me off. "Carter, you analyze everything."

I glared a her, then repeated. "So I was thinking-"

I was interrupted by Sadie once more. "Did I not make it clear that I don't care?"

"Just listen to me!" I snapped. "There is something different about these new kids!"

Sadie just rolled her eyes almost forcefully. "You don't expect me to believe they're aliens or something, do you? Just drop it." She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than me.

"Sadie, the next class you have with them, look into the duat. I dare you." I taunt her.

"Fine." She huffs, and- yes, she _was_ rolling her eyes forcefully. I knew it! "But I almost guarantee that there's nothing out of the ordinary with them." Again, she was to make herself believe. Why would she care so much? What if they're a threat?

"Here they are." I say. Seeing them walk into the classroom.

I see Sadie with a look of concentration on her face to see in the duat. I do the same, as well as Walt.

I look in, and I see something amazing. Around Percy and Annabeth, were very powerful and strong auras. It was incredible. Godly. The most interesting part was that instead of showing the person and how strong their life force was, it showed an animal. For Annabeth, it was and owl. For Percy, it was a horse. Percy's was a little more bright than Annabeth's. I had never seen such strong auras on anyone other than gods. They were as strong as minor ones!

I left the duat. Sadie left also, gasping. Walt had left earlier; it seemed, and he was zoned out thinking.

"Gods, Carter! I guess you were right." She said grudgingly.

I smiled slightly at her saying that, then wipe it off. This is serious. "They're as strong as minor gods!"

"I know, Captain Obvious." Sadie said. "What if they are minor gods?" She groaned, thinking about that possibility. "Oh great! What do the gods need now from us? Can't we just have a break? Argh! What do you think, Walt?" She turned to him.

"Huh?" Walt unfreezes.

"Remind you of someone?" I tease.

She glares at me. I can tell she knows I'm talking about her.

"They're as powerful as minor gods. Who- _what_ are they?" Sadie repeats.

"I don't know. They have a foreign power. They might possibly be-" Walt shakes his head. "No no no. Never mind. They shouldn't be able to be here with us also here." He pauses to think, then continues. "I hope we will find out soon though, because it they are a threat..." He trails off.

"Yah. Just watch out for them, okay?" I order in the form of a question. That was leader instincts thanks to Horus being my head for while. I wouldn't recommend doing it. He won't shut up, and tells you to kill everything. If he was here now, he would tell me to kill Percy and Annabeth.

"Okay." Walt agrees.

"I've already talked to them. They seem nice enough." Sadie pipes in. I turn to her in disbelief. She already talked to them? When did she get that opportunity? Maybe that's why she didn't want to believe they were strange. I had to find out more.

"What did you talk about? Are they in your first period class?" I pressed.

"Oh, about Drew and the plastic bags. Turns out they know her from some summer camp, and hate her just as much as me." She chuckled, then became serious. "I think they know Lacy too from that summer camp, and Lacy's quite secretive. They were a bit also. And no, they weren't in my first period class. I talked to them since I was already late. Oh, and they are a couple. A cute one too."

"Summer camp, huh? They know Lacy and Drew?" I wonder out loud.

"Yah. That's what I just said."

I got annoyed. "Sadie, I swear-" I was cut off by our teacher entering the room.

"So class, welcome to science!" Mrs. Cline interrupts me and every one else's conversations.

I sat up straight to make a good impression. My heart pounded. My second class in public school in a long time. Hope it's intriguing!

**TIME SKIP TO GYM! YAY!**

The classes were exciting and a breeze. The teachers just talked about what they expected from us throughout the year. I held onto every word. I was planning on being the best student. I had competition, of course, though. That's just my luck. Who? Annabeth Chase. I had learned her last name during roll. I had all of my classes with her so far, except for first period.

Wait, have I had the majority of my classes with a minor goddess? I guess it wouldn't be that surprising. I _have_ had a god in my head.

It turns out her eyes didn't just look intelligent because of genes. She was actually very smart. She held onto every word like me, but if possible, she seemed to be more intrigued. I didn't know how though. The classes were so interesting!

I also found out Percy's full name was Perseus Jackson. He was in all of my classes except for first period too. Every time the teacher called his full name though, he flinched like the teacher would attack him. He would correct them by saying, 'Just Percy.'

I shuffled into the changing room, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Because I didn't go to public school except for in a few years in elementary school, I had never really changed in front of other boys. Nevertheless, I had to change, so I went to my locker. My gym clothes were in my backpack because it was the first day, but I needed to put my regular clothes in my locker, so I unlocked it.

Percy then walked in. He went to the locker next to mine._ Fabulous! Why not just put a possible threat or even minor God right next to me? Next thing we can do is strap weights to our ankles and jump into the ocean! Yay! Not._

He took off his shirt, his back facing me, and there were scars all over him. They criss crossed like a design all over him.

I gasped ever so slightly, barely audible for even me.

Somehow, he heard me. He tensed, and whirled around holding a- pen? What would he do to me with that?

He looked extremely scary, and his eyes that had seemed friendly when I had first saw him had turned deadly and on fire. They swirled like the ocean during a storm. I was honestly scared- and I had fought demons before.

That had only happened for a split second before his eyes became friendly again. He smiled, and he put away his pen.

Was he sane?

"Hi." I said cautiously. I needed to know more about this guy. "I'm Carter Kane." I held out my hand.

"Percy Jackson." He said taking it. I felt like a stalker. I had already known that. I started to change into my gym clothes. He did too. I decided to test him.

"I know." I said in a bit of a devious way. "Perseus."

He tensed again. His stormy eyes appeared once more, and he put his hand in the pocket where he kept his pen, but he didn't take it out. I was slightly scared again.

"From roll call." I said innocently, keeping my cool, but my head was filled with questions. _Why is he so scared of his full name?_ "I'm in all your classes except for first period, remember?"

He relaxed again. "No." He admitted. "I slept through almost every class. I was lucky when the teachers separated me and my girlfriend in all of our classes except one- science. Mrs. Cline lets us sit wherever we like, but you would know that if you're in all of my classes, of course."

"Ah. Do you mean 'my girlfriend and I?"

"I guess. You sound like Annabeth." He grumbled.

"Who?" But I knew who. Stalker again.

"My girlfriend, duh." He said it in a friendly way, not a mean one, and smiled as if thinking of fond memories with her. Then frowned, as if thinking of not-so-fond memories with her.

"Oh." I said, ignoring his facial expressions. "I hope I'm not intruding, but how did you get all those scars.

His eyes didn't return to the dangerous swirling state, but he did tense. "Unfortunately, you are intruding, and I don't want to talk about it."

Ok. Not so good memories. I decide to change the subject.

"Oh. Well, you've met my sister, Sadie right?" I asked. I expected him to be shocked. We look completely different. I was darker-skinned, and she was like milk. **(I REALLY hope I didn't just offend anyone! I'm not sure how to describe this. I'm not purposely being rude if you think I am.)**

He looked like he was used to it. "Yah. Are you half siblings?"

"No." I answered.

"Okay." He still didn't look surprised. Maybe he has weird family ties? **(Lol! He has no idea. ;)**

"So how do you know Drew? I saw you talking to her." I press, trying to see if he would give me a different answer than Sadie, or at least more information.

"We go to the same summer camp."

"Oh." I say almost defeated. I was a bit disappointed there wasn't anything different from what Sadie had told me. So I went with the second option, and tried to get more information.

"What's it called?"

"CHB." He answers shortly.

"What does it stand for?" I grill.

"I don't know." He shrugs. "Never asked."

"Where is it?"

"Long island."

"Can I go?"

"Look, I don't feel comfortable being interrogated." He leans away from me a bit. I hadn't realized I had been leaning towards him. I lean back too.

"Fine, I'll stop. But can I go?" I still persist.

"No. You uh-" He paused to think, which let me know he was lying, or not telling the whole truth. "have to be ADHD and dyslexic to go. Plus you have to know someone willing to take you."

"You're ADHD and dyslexic?" I asked. "Drew is too? And Lacy?"

He nods. "Look, Carter, nice to meet you, but I've gotta get to class."

He speed walked away muttering something about how Annabeth was going to kill him if he he was late, and that I was a little creepy.

I quickly finished changing and followed him out to the gym. Everyone sat down on the bleachers talking with their friends. I saw Walt, but I didn't see Sadie. I walked over to him. "Where's Sadie?" I ask while sitting down.

"Still in the changing room doing whatever girls do in there." He shutters.

"No kidding." I agree. "I talked to Percy."

"Really?" A voice sarcastically said behind us. I turn around to see none other than my annoying little sister. "I thought the day would never come! Carter talking to someone else besides a member of the House of Life!"

I just rolled my eyes. I had been doing that a lot lately. Darn it! Her immatureness **(I'm not sure if that's a word or not, but let's hope it's not, so we can get the message that he's becoming immature.)** was rubbing off on me!

"Do you want to know what happened, or not?" I ask.

"Not." She answers simply.

"Sadie," I scold.

"Fine."

"Then shut up."

She made a mock pouty face.

I then told them what happened.

"Weird." Walt said. "It seems like he doesn't want tell you anything about this camp."

"Wa-wa-wait. A pen? What in Isis's name would he do to you with that?" Sadie asked incredulously. "I had thought that he had had half a brain when I had first talked to him, but now..."

"Yah. I-" I was cut off by the most peculiar man shouting the most peculiar thing.

"Alright, cupcakes. Listen up." A short man wearing a Yankee's **(It's Yankee's, right? I know Annabeth's is, but is Coach Hedge's too?)** baseball cap and holding a baseball bat shouted. The kids kept on talking. "ALRIGHT, CUPCAKES! LISTEN UP!" Everyone quieted down. "The name's Coach Hedge. I will be your gym teacher. Most of your teachers today have probably just talked on and on about what is expected in their class. My class-" He picked up on a curly blonde haired girl and a messy black haired boy whispering to each other facing away. "You there!" He pointed at them. They ignored him, and started laughing. "YOU THERE! CUPCAKES!" He shouted in a deadly voice. They continued laughing, but turned around.

It was Percy and Annabeth.

"Coach!" Percy whined. "Don't we get a proper welcome?"

Coach Hedge's face brightened. "Cupcakes! How are you?" He still sounded angry, but its was obvious he wasn't based off of his face. They walked up and hugged him.

"We're doing well." Annabeth answered. "How's Mellie?"

"Fabulous! And my boy Chuck-" He leaned in and whispered something.

Percy and Annabeth looked very happy. "That's great! Clarisse is letting the other campers hold him now, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, yes!" Coach Hedge chuckled. "Now! Sit back down. As I was saying, in my class there will be work right away. No whining, and no whimpy cupcakes. Argh! I can't stand whimpy cupcakes! Anyways, I know this is going to be a breeze for you, Annabeth and Percy, but everyone go outside and run as many laps as possible in ten minutes around the track. No walking. GO!"

He smiled at Percy and Annabeth. They smiled back, laughed a bit, then sprinted out of the gym after shouting, "Race you!" At the same time. It looked like to them, it was a jog. They were pushing at each other the whole time still laughing like it was nothing.

Percy shouted, "I'm going to beat you, Wise Girl!"

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth replied, shouting as well.

_Wise Girl? Seaweed Brain? What? _Maybe it was just something they made for each other since they were dating, but how did they come up with those?

Everyone else besides Walt, Sadie, and I looked like running for ten minutes would kill them.

Us magicians shrugged, then broke into a pretty fast jog, but we had nothing on Percy and Annabeth.

The only thought I had as everyone else groaned was, _Lazy mortals._

**I know. I exaggerated how lazy the mortals were, but hey! I needed to make it look like the magicians and the demigods are super athletic.**

**QUESTION:**

**Coach Hedge or Bast?**

**Ok, characters. But I wanted to do who you guys think is a better guardian. I'm sorry! I had to! **

**P.S, There is going to be more character questions if you guys don't give me any ideas for questions that don't have characters in them. I try not to use them, but if you don't help me, I'll run out eventually.**

**Sorry again for the late chapter when I promised for an early one. I mean, it's not that late, but it is when I said I'd do a super quick one.**


	7. Never Thought We'd be Cupcakes

**Now, this was a hard decision. Put it in a magician's point of view or a demigod's. I chose a magician's POV so they can be curious of Percy and Annabeth. I love writing in suspicion! BTW I'm over exaggerating mortals being lazy, but I like to show that the demigods and the magicians are super strong and athletic.**

**Poll:**

**Bast: 9**

**Coach Hedge: 11 (Don't think I didn't catch you voting twice for him, Carissa. ;) ;D Clever idea, but it didn't work.)**

**Both: 6**

**P.S: I try to use only two options, but more than two people chose both, so yah. I added a third category. I guess you can choose both, but if three people or more don't also choose both, it won't be a category.**

**Dear AnimeAndPercyJacksonAreAwesome: Yes! Coach is a bit loud. I love how you worded that. Thanks for the review and making smile! :D **

**Dear mazzam: You fired him?! Poor Coach Hedge! Lol. Thanks, you made me smile too! :)**

**Dear May a Chance: Oh my gods! You're probably right. I looked at a random New York swim record website, and I based it off of that. I tweaked the numbers for less time by quite a bit because I really like Percy being able to swim fast, but I might have gone a bit over board. Thanks so much for catching that! I really dislike it when my stories have ****facts wrong. I changed it.**

**Saira: Good question idea! I'm actually using it this chapter. (You'll get the credit you deserve, don't worry! It's at the bottom.)**

**Everyone that reviewed gets this: **

**(::) x 100,000,000. Enjoy! They're Sally's blue chocolate chip. Thanks you guys so much for the motivation!**

**Carter**

By the time ten minutes were up, the mortals had ran three or four laps. Walt, Sadie and I had ran nine laps, and Percy and Annabeth had ran twelve. They were still laughing and joking with each other without breaking a sweat. And I thought I was in shape from training. **(Not playing favorites. This is around the lines of a comment Carter made in Son of Sobek.)**

Everyone walked over to Coach Hedge out of breath. Except for -of course- Percy and Annabeth.

"Alright, Cupcakes. Are you tired?" Coach Hedge asked, shouting. Everyone nodded, most people nodded, almost panting. Coach Hedge made a frustrated expression. "I said no whimpy cupcakes! Drop and give me twenty!" All of the students groaned except for us magicians and Annabeth and Percy. We even started doing push ups. "All right then, _whimpy_ cupcakes." He spat in disgust. "DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"

Holy Horus he was loud! It felt like my eardrums were splitting. The mortals immediately dropped and did fifty push ups to get him to stop yelling and to stop adding more pushups.

He continued with one more line, though. "AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" That got some weird looks and a bit of giggles, but Annabeth and Percy just cracked up.

I casted them a confused look.

Percy saw it, and mouthed with a smile,_ Inside joke. _He also looked a bit sad, though. It was as if remembering some unhappy memories with the joke.

He then did a perfect push up with little effort. I was surprised at how it looked like he was using the effort of picking up a feather, when the other mortals looked like they had hippos on their backs. I nudged Sadie and Walt.

"He's really strong." I noted. "I wonder how he got that way."

"I don't know, but like you said, watch out for him. He's got this power that I can't seem to place." Walt stated. "Not to mention his aura. Remember, he could be a minor god." He then added thoughtfully, "But I don't seem to recognize them. Even in the duat."

I grunted in response, and continued to do pushups.

Eventually I, along with everyone else, was done with my push ups.

"You done with your fifty?" Coach asked. The kids nodded fearfully. "Good."

I could hear almost every kid sigh in relief.

"Now." He continued. My peers sucked in their breath again. "There will be a special treat tomorrow." He looked pointedly at Percy and Annabeth. The students released their breath once more. "For some people." He mumbled, but not many seemed to hear that part. "Class dismissed. I don't really care what you do, buy Percy and Annabeth, stay."

Everyone cheered to escape exercise. They really were lazy. Run ten minutes and do fifty push ups and you can't bear to do more. Try saving the world. That'll give you a major workout and definitely build your endurance.

Everyone got up to leave. I did too, but slowly. I grabbed Sadie and Walt's shirts.

"Wait!" I whisper. "Slowly." They nod, getting the message. We rose slowly, trying to hear what Coach Hedge, Annabeth, and Percy were saying, and watching them from the corner of our eyes.

"So, Chuck can-" Annabeth whispered the last part again, but she was clearly overjoyed.

Coach nodded violently with a smile.

"Where is Mellie now? With Piper's dad and Chuck?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Coach responded glumly.

"You miss them, don't you?" Annabeth infers.

Coach nods again, but this time solemnly.

"Has anyone told the truth to Piper's dad yet? Again. Will anyone ever-" Percy started, but lost my vision of him, so I couldn't read his lips, hear him.

"Who is Piper, and why is her dad with this Mellie, and his baby, Chuck?" Walt asked.

"More importantly, what is 'the truth'?" I say.

"Wait, you don't think it's Piper McLean, do you?" Sadie asked excitedly, but Walt and I just stared at her with confusion written on our faces. She sighed. "Triston McLean's daughter?"

We continued to stare.

"The super hot movie star?" More stares. "No? Okay. You get the point, right? A celebrity."

"Oh." I said, dragging the word out.

"Only you would know who he is, Sadie." Walt chuckled.

"And how do you guys know Chuck is his baby?" Sadie questioned stupidly, bringing our main subject back. Sort of.

"Because," I sigh. "He said earlier. Where you even listening?"

"I think I've been asked this question three times today, and the answer never changes." Sadie replies with a falsely sweet smile.

I just sigh again. Walt smiles lightly.

"So, do you guys think we should talk to them again?" Walt asks.

"Hmm." Sadie thinks. "I guess. Like I said before, they're really nice. Plus, it seems likely they know Lacy."

"Wait." Walt says. "Did you guys realize that we haven't see Lacy at all today?"

"Oh yah. Strange. Maybe we'll see her tomorrow." I say, dismissing the subject. I don't really know her. I just met her at an _uncomfortable _dance Sadie forced me to attend.

I didn't want her to get hurt, or get into danger, or anything, but she was just a mortal. She probably was just unlucky enough to get sick on the first day of school or something. She was most likely fine.

"I hope so. Lacy is really good looking, but she's also kind. That's a rare combination. I don't know how she pulls off pigtails and braces, but she does." Sadie comments.

"Apparently it's not that rare of a combination if Percy and Annabeth are nice like you said, but Percy seems sort of off to me based off of Carter's conversation with him." Walt adds.

"Yah, I guess. Let's just change out of these gym clothes. They make me feel like a garbage can." She looks down at the silver-gray gym uniform with disgust, then runs into the girl's changing room.

Walt and I exchange a glance at her uncharacteristically girly moment, shrug, then follow her lead to get out of the ugly uniform.

**OOH! I know what the surprise is! It's actually quite obvious if you think about it. You children of Athena, don't ruin it for the children of Poseidon! Those seaweed brains will have to be left curious. Ha ha. ;D**

**Sort of short chapter. Okay, short chapter. Sorry! The next one will be long, I swear on the River Styx! *Thunder booms* Well, a promise is a promise. I better get to work!**

**CHALLENGE:**

** I dare you to tell me what you think happened to Lacy! Whoever gets it right will get unlimited supply of Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies, and a shout out at the chapter that I reveal what really happened. It should be the next chapter. I hope you accept the challenge. Good luck!**

**QUESTION:**

**Party ponies or Centar Fish aka: Ichthyocentaurs. Thank you mazzam and Bianca Valdez! (I totally didn't think to look up the real name. That's just me being stupid and a seaweed brain. ;)**

**This is Saira's question. Thanks for it, Saira!**


End file.
